


Screams

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Talk of torture, childbirth (forced c-section)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Screams

Lucifer clenched his fists, controlling his breathing. You were bound just feet in front of him, and there was nothing he could do to save you from the agony you were feeling. At the moment, you were passed out, healing, but slowly. Your long Y/H/C hair hung down like old curtains. The blood and sweat having drenched them time and time again, barely drying between the torture that you were being forced to endure. Your wrists were rubbed raw, coated with dried blood as they were being held out, and slightly up, from where you were. Your feet barely touched the ground, not allowing you to lift yourself enough to give your wrists some relief.

He heard you groan and felt his heart rate speed up. Before, it was for an entirely different reason. Before it was because of your smile warming his being, the way you saw past the ‘evil’ being that he was painted to be, the way you laid on his chest, and the way you simply allowed him to love you. Never did you expect much from him, enjoying the small things. As an angel, you had been ‘programmed’ to be against him, and you’d given that all up.

To be with the Devil.

_“Lucifer!” You laughed, peeking out from behind a tree._

_He whipped around, grinning at you before snapping to where you were. “Oh, that’s just mean.” His laughed echoed through the trees as you were nowhere in sight, but your shirt was. That let him know you were in nothing more than your bra and underwear, as this had been going on for some time._

_Wrapping your arms around him from behind, you grinned. “Awe, is Luci getting mad?” You asked playfully.  
_

Shaking the memory from his mind, he swallowed as you slowly looked up at him. One eye was barely able to open, and he knew had you been human, you’d be dead 10x over by now. They had drained just enough grace that left you healing far slower than if you were at full power. He was stuck in a metal chair, trying his best not to let them see how badly this was hurting him. He refused to give these bastards that pleasure.

“Luci…” You breathed, the effort it too very obvious.

Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment, willing the tears that threatened to fall to stay in. “Babe.” His voice broke as he opened his eyes just in time to see two of the main angels that had been working on her to come in. “NO!” He yelled, struggling against his restraints, despite knowing it was futile. He felt an overwhelming fear as your hair was yanked, pulling your head back. His chest heaved, the seconds feeling like hours. “Get your hands off of her!” His voice bellowed, his eyes flashing. He was cursing the fact that he was basically powerless at the moment.

You knew that you wouldn’t be coming out of this alive. That was something you had accepted days ago, when this all began. Had it really only been days? It felt like so much longer. “I love you, Lucifer.” You whimpered as an angel blade was pulled across your collarbone. A scream ripped from your throat, echoing off the walls. They let your hair go and your head fell forward as you sobbed, your body overwhelmed with pain.

“You have me!” He pointed out. “Let her go!” They were breaking him, and they could tell. He was starting to plead for your release. Lucifer did not beg, plead, or compromise. They were winning. “LET HER GO!”

_“You don’t have to do this, Lucifer. Neither of us eat.” You told him gently as his fingers laced with yours. “We won’t actually enjoy the food.”_

_He chuckled lightly at that. “No, but when we have the world at our fingertips, why not try everything?” Lucifer asked you, giving you a sly smirk. “So much to do, all the time in the universe!” He added._

Licking your lips, you shook your head. “I won’t leave here without you.” You told him, looking up the best that you could. “I’m your mate, and if you are forced to be in prison, I’ll be by your side.” You told him, and he could feel your love for him.

Hissing as your head was yanked back again, you clenched your jaw to fight the sobs that you felt fighting their way out. “Looks like we’re letting you live, after all.” The angel smirked, making your stomach drop.

“What are you doing to her?!” Lucifer hissed, watching as they released your wrists, letting you fall to the ground. Your palms were flat on the cool surface, your skin throbbing from the impact.

He looked over at the bound Lucifer. “What? So weak that you can’t even tell you got the traitor pregnant?” He mocked the blue eyed angel further. “We could use that brat.”

You shook your head. “That’s not possible.” You tried to tell yourself that. There was no way.

“Oh, but it is.” You were yanked to your feet with the angel’s grip tight on your arm. “And we’re going to lock you away until you have that thing.” Fear filled your eyes as you looked to your beloved mate, your breathing picking up. “Looks like we need to find you new accommodations.” He chuckled, turning you from being able to see Lucifer.

“BRING HER BACK!” Lucifer yelled so loud that he was red in the face, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. “BRING BACK MY MATE!”

* * *

You could hear him yelling all the way down the hall, your heart breaking every time. The pair of you had never discussed children, and now that it was a reality, all you felt was dread. Being shoved into a cell, you whipped around to glare at your captors. “Why are you doing this?!” You asked, trying to sound angry, but simply sounding scared.

“It’s Lucifer. You chose to mate with Lucifer. Heaven’s number one enemy, and now you’re caring his bastard child.” He told you, slamming the metal cage door shut. You gripped the bars, wishing that you weren’t so drained of your grace. “Someone will come check on you in time. There’s no telling how fast it’ll grow.”

As he walked away, you backed up, hand on your stomach. Was this why angels weren’t supposed to feel? Was this why angels didn’t fall in love as humans did? Looking down and your still unchanged stomach, you finally broke down. “I’m sorry.” You breathed to your unborn child.

* * *

There was no use in you keeping track how long you were pregnant. You wouldn’t survive past childbirth. They wouldn’t let you, even if your child being born wasn’t enough to kill you. It wasn’t like this was heard of, afterall. Angels didn’t love, didn’t have sex, and certainly didn’t reproduce!

When you felt the pains in your stomach, you just knew it was time. You put off showing them that for as long as you possibly could. Before you knew it, you were being dragged into another room. No one said a word as you were strapped down, arms out at your sides. “STOP!” You screamed as loud as you could.

Moments later, you let out a blood curdling scream as an angel blade was used to cut open your rounded stomach to take your child from you. You heard your child’s first cries seconds before the same blade was shoved into your chest.

* * *

Lucifer had heard your screams that day, and it pained him. He had not laid eyes on you since the day you were told about your child. His child. Peeking around a corner, the grip on his weapon tightened. When he’d asked about his child, the angel in charge of guarding him mocked him. Lucifer snapped, blacking out in such a rage he had never felt anything like it.

Tiny cries reached his ears as he moved towards a cracked door. On his way there, he spotted an angel dragging you away. Likely to be used as a warning towards others. His heart broke at the sight of you, his vision blurring with tears before he blinked them away, his gaze moving to the direction of his young child.

–

“Lucifer?!” Dean snapped, standing up. “Where the hell did you get a kid?” He glared.

Lucifer looked up, his anger mixed with sadness, and anguish. “She’s mine.” He breathed. “Her mother, my mate, was murdered by my brothers and sisters.” He ground out. “I’m all she has.”


End file.
